paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder Goes To College
(Dis be my first evah future generation story! Ain't dat off da chain?) (The episode starts on a sunny day in Adventure Bay. Inside the Lookout, a now 20-year old Ryder is in the lobby packing up his suitcase because he is going to college. At that very moment, Marshall walks up to him) Marshall: Hey, Ryder. What up? Ryder: Oh, I've been waiting to tell you all day! Marshall: What is it? Ryder: Really big news! Marshall: What is it? Ryder: I am going to.....college! Marshall: Wow! You're going to college! Way to go, man! (suddenly confused) What's college? Ryder: Well, Marshall. College is a really big school where you learn to get a job! Marshall: Wow! Like what? Ryder: Here, I'll show you (He takes out a booklet of college from his suitcase and shows Marshall pictures in the booklet of what he's going to do at college) Ryder: So, as I mentioned before, college is a place where you can learn to get a job Marshall: Really? Ryder: Yeah! Marshall: That's cool! Ryder: Indeed it does. I'm also gonna be taking my blanket and pillow to college. (He takes those and puts it in his suitcase) Marshall: Why's that? Ryder: Because, I am going to be sleeping at college. Meaning that I will be going away there Marshall: What? Really? But, we love you Ryder! Ryder: I know, Marshall. But it's about time that I be moving on Marshall: But if you're going away to college, who's going to lead the PAW Patrol? Ryder: Oh, I already made arrangements for that Marshall: So, who's it's gonna be? Ryder: I will give you some hints. One, he is one of my best friends. Two, he likes rap music and basketball and three, he is married to Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Marshall: Who is it? Ryder: It is......Reece! (He holds up a framed picture of said person) Marshall: Reece?! (gasps) No way! Ryder: Yes way! He will be leading the PAW Patrol from now on! Marshall: That's so cool! Ryder: Yeah, it is! Now tell you what. How about you tell the other pups about it while I get packing? Marshall: Sure (Excitedly, the Dalmatian runs out of the Lookout to tell his friends. The other pups were at Reece's house watching Reece and Rocky play "Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare" on the XBOX 360. Marshall excitedly runs into the house and in the living room) Marshall: Guys! Guys! Guys! Chase: Oh hey, Marshall Reece: What up, dawg? Marshall: Big news! Rubble: What is it? Marshall: Ryder is going to college! All sans Marshall: What?! Rocky: No way! He's finally going to college? Marshall: Yes way, Rocky! Skye: Wow, we've been waiting forever for this moment! Zuma: But, I have one question Marshall: Yeah, Zuma? Zuma: If Ryder's going to college, then who's gonna be leading the PAW Patrol? Al sans Marshall: Reece?! Reece: Word. Ryder and I already made some arrangements, so Imma be yo leader Rubble: That's so cool! Skye: Yeah! Reece: Word Marshall: Hey, guys! Reece: Whatcha want now, Marshall? Marshall: I was also planning something for this day! Skye: What? Marshall: I was suggesting that we have a surprise party for Ryder back at the Lookout since it's his last day with us Reece: Cool Rocky: But, Ryder's there right now Reece: Dat's aight, I already made plans. Zuma, you will try to distract Ryder and take him out somewhere so he doesn't find out about the party Zuma: Yes, sir! Reece: The rest of y'all's gon' set up dis party Marshall: (puts on army helmet and salutes) Yes sir, Reece sir! Reece: Aight. Now let's get started. Let's go back to the Lookout (The gang gets into Reece's car and drive all the way back to the Lookout. There, he stops the car behind the Lookout so no one notices them) Reece: Aight, Zuma. Y'know yo job Zuma: Word (He walks his way into the Lookout. Inside, Ryder is packing some of his clothing and putting it into his suitcase. At that very moment, Zuma rushes in) Zuma: Hey, Ryder! Ryder: (sighs) What now, Zuma? Can't you see I'm busy? Zuma: I know, but Ryder? Can I have a word with you? Ryder: Go ahead, I'm listening Zuma: Since this is your last day with us, how about we go out to somewhere fun for a little while? Ryder: Zuma, I need to get packing for college Zuma: Pleeeease, Ryder? With a cherry on top? Ryder: (irritated sigh) Fine, but only for a LITTLE while. I have to get packing for college Zuma: Yes! (And with that, the two of them get into their vehicles and drive off. At that very moment, Skye peeks in) Skye: Coast is clear! (The rest of the gang heads into the Lookout) Reece: Aight, now. Imma invite all the citizens of Adventure Bay to come here. Chase, Rubble and Rocky, y'all can decorate the room. And Marshall and Skye, y'all can bake the cake Pups: Right! (Marshall dashes in front of the pups with his army helmet on, saluting) Marshall: Yes sir, Reece sir! Reece: (irritated) Quit dat Marshall: Sorry (Cut to a montage of the party being set up. Chase and Rubble are hanging up red, blue and white streamers up while Rocky is blowing up balloons with the same color. Reece, who has already called everyone to come over is setting up the table) Rocky: Man, dis party's gon' be off da chain! Reece: Eh, you right dawg (Meanwhile with Marshall and Skye, they are in the kitchen working on a Lookout cake. Skye is pouring flour into a large metal bowl while Marshall is cracking eggs) Marshall: I can't wait to see Ryder's reaction when he sees this! Skye: Yeah, me too! Marshall: Here, lemme get the spoon (He tries to walk to the drawer to get the wooden mixing spoon, but accidentally slips on an egg yolk which got on the floor, and knocks the bowl over causing all the contents to spill on his head) Marshall: (with the bowl on his head) I'm okay! Skye: (sighs) Oh well, back to the drawing board. I just hope Ryder and Zuma are having a good time (Cut to Ryder and Zuma at the beach. Zuma is driving his hovercraft while Ryder is waterskiing while being pulled by the hovercraft. He is also wearing a blue tank top with a red trim that has a picture of an anchor, and matching shorts) Ryder: Zuma, this is so fun! Zuma: You said it, dude! (Back with Marshall and Skye, they are cleaning up the mess that Marshall made with a mop) Marshall: Who knew baking a cake could be so hard? Skye: I know! Marshall: I'll go get the mixing spoon. (slips again) I'm okay Skye: Wet floor (Meanwhile with the others, they have finished decorating the room which has been decorated with red blue and white streamers and balloons) Rubble: Wow, it's cool! Reece: Awesome job, guys. How bout we check on Marshall and Skye to see what's happenin' with the cake? Chase/Zuma/Rubble: Yeah (The four of them head into the kitchen) Reece: Yo, dawgs. How's the cake goin'? Skye: Horrible. Marshall dropped the first batch and now we have to make another! (stares at clock) And Ryder will be back in one hour! Reece: Man, dat sucks. Tell y'all what. Since we's done our work, we can help y'all with the cake Chase/Rubble/Rocky: Yeah Skye: Sure Marshall: Thanks (Meanwhile, with Ryder and Zuma they are now at the basketball courts playing basketball. Zuma throws the ball into the net and catches it) Zuma: Alright! That's 32 baskets! Ryder: Oh yeah? Watch this! (He scores two more baskets) That's 34 baskets! Zuma: Dang, Ryder. You're so good at this! Ryder: Well, that explains why my older brother was a champion at basketball (Back with the others, they have finally built and baked the cake) Rubble: Alright! The cake is ready! And it looks good enough to eat! Rocky: (pushing Rubble aside) Uh, uh, uh little guy. This cake isn't until after! Rubble: Oh, right Reece: Aight, now we's gon' put the icing on the cake Rocky: I'll go get that! (He heads to the fridge and sees that there is no more icing left) It's gone! Marshall: (burps) Reece: (angry) Marshall! Did you eat all the icing?! Marshall: But, it was so good! Reece: Dat does it. We's gon' have to exclude you from dis activity! (He leads Marshall to a time out chair in the corner of the room) Reece: And don't you get up 'till I tell you to! Marshall: (sobs) Rocky: Woah... Skye: Poor Marshall.... Reece: Guys, we ain't got much time! (stares at watch) Ryder's gon' be back later! Get working! (And with that, the pups quickly work together to make new batches of icing. Dissolve to a montage of the gang working on the cake. Then, dissolve to the Lookout cake finally done) Rubble: Wow, it's delicious! Chase: It looks exactly like the Lookout! Marshall: (turns around) Good enough to eat! Reece: Not so fast, man (Just at that very moment, the other citizens of Adventure Bay enter the Lookout) Mayor Goodway: Man, this place looks like a blast! Cap'n Turbot: Blasting blowfish! It sure does indeed! (All of a sudden, Reece sees Ryder and Zuma approaching the Lookout in their vehicles) Reece: Guys! Ryder's comin'! Places, everyone. And Marshall when Ryder comes in, you will turn on the lights Marshall: (puts on army helmet and salutes) Yes, sir, Reece sir! Reece: Seriously man, quit doin' dat Marshall: Sorry. (turns off lights) (At that very moment, Ryder and Zuma park their vehicles in front of the Lookout. They enter the dark room. Ryder is confused) Ryder: Hello? Where did everyone go? (Marshall turns on the lights and everyone comes out of their hiding spots surprising Ryder) All sans Ryder: SURPRISE!!! Ryder: What? A party? It ain't my birthday Reece: It ain't no birthday party, man. It's a party to celebrate your entry into college! Rubble: Yeah! Ryder: Wow, seriously? You did all this for me? Skye: Uh huh Ryder: Why, all I can say is thank you, guys! Reece: It ain't no probs, man! (chuckles) Ryder: And also, I would like to thank y'all for all the missions we completed as a team Marshall: No big deal, Ryder Ryder: Now, how bout we get this party started?! Reece: Word! Fresh, take it away! (Cut to said dog standing in front of his DJ booth) Fresh: DJ Fresh is in the house! (He plays his turntables as everyone starts to dance. Pan up to the ceiling and dissolve to the party now being over. Everyone with the exception of Ryder, the pups and Reece has left, Ryder has now finished up packing his suitcase and ready to head to college) Ryder: Well, everyone. Thank you for doing all this for me. This has just become the best day of my entire life! Reece: No probs, dawg Ryder: It was a pleasure to have all you good puppies help me out with all those missions. And now I would like to say my final goodbyes. Pups, I wanna say goodbye for the final time. It's time for me to be moving on. Once again, thanks for all those years y'all helped me Pups: No problem! (Then, Chase walks up to him and gives him a present wrapped in a box with red and blue gift wrap with a picture of bones on it and a white ribbon) Chase: Here, Ryder. I would like you to have this Ryder: A present? For me? (Hugs Chase) Why, thank you Chase! Chase: No problem (Ryder excitedly unwraps the present and finds out that his present is a new mobile phone) Ryder: A phone? For me? Chase: Yup, that way we can interact with each other while you're in college Ryder: Thanks, Chase Chase: Once again, no problem Skye: (hands Ryder a card with a picture of college on the front) Here, we also made you this card! Ryder: A card? Wow! I will take a look inside of it. (He reads the card) "Dear Ryder, we are really sad that you are going away to college. You were a really good leader of the PAW Patrol all these years. We hope you learn how to get a job and we will miss you really much. We all wish you a good future. Love the PAW Patrol." Aw, guys that's so sweet! Thanks so much! Pups: No problem! (All of a sudden, they hear the sound of a bus pulling up) Ryder: Oh, that's my bus! I gotta go! Rubble: Goodbye, Ryder! Skye: We'll miss you! Chase: Take care! Marshall: See ya! (Ryder picks up his suitcase, heads to the door and grabs his red and blue baseball cap with a PAW Patrol badge on the front off the hattrack) Ryder: Reece, be a good leader of the PAW Patrol. And pups, behave while I'm gone, okay? Pups: Okay (Ryder heads for the bus, but turns to the pups before doing so to say his final goodbye) Ryder: Thanks so much for all your help Chase: No problem (And with those being his last words, the guy heads off to the bus to go to college. The pups and Reece look at him from outside the window) All: Bye! (Ryder turns around and waves goodbye and heads on the bus. The bus' door closes and it heads off to college) Rubble: (sniffling) Zuma: Are you crying, dude? Rubble: No, dust just got in my eye Reece: Well, dawgs. Y'all think Ryder's gon' like college? (All the pups agree) Reece: Word. (then he and the pups turn to the camera) Well, peace out y'all! (He does the peace sign to the camera) Pups: Bye! (The screen fades to black. Then fade in to Reece and the pups playing hide and seek. Reece is hiding under the coffee table. Chase immediately finds him) Chase: Found you! Reece: Aye, you found me! (At that very moment, the telephone rings) Chase: Hey, the telephone is ringing! Reece: I wonder if dat's Ryder (All the pups then runs up to him) Pups: Ryder? (Reece picks up the phone and hears that it is indeed Ryder) Ryder: (on phone) Hello? Reece: It is Ryder! Yo, dawg! Marshall: Ryder! Rubble: Hi, Ryder! Ryder: (on phone) Can I talk to my pups, Reece? Reece: Word. (He holds the phone out to the pups) Ryder: (on phone) Hello? Marshall: Hey, Ryder! Ryder: (on phone) Hi, how are you? Chase: We're good Ryder: (on phone) I miss you. Have fun with Reece! Bye Reece: Peace, man! (Reece hangs up the phone) Reece: (faces camera) Aight, now peace. (He does the peace sign to the camera once again) Pups: Bye! THE END Category:Fanon Category:Future Generation Category:Episodes Category:First gen Category:First Gen Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Focusing on Ryder